johnny_is_a_mobsterfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnny is a Mobster Wiki
Johnny is a Mobster: A Fan Theory In the cult followed classic The Room, critically acclaimed actor/director/writer Tommy Wiseau plays Johnny, a successful "banker"... But is there more than meets the eye to this seemingly innocent character? Fan theorists agree that the character Johnny has subtle hints to some kind of Mafia connection. Johnny, a Mobster Among Us The theory revolves around The Room's character Johnny, a soon to be wed "banker" just trying to live a happy life with his fiancée Lisa. The film soon hints that Lisa is a deranged sociopath but this theory focuses on the subtler hints towards Johnny himself. From the beginning of the story hints are made that Johnny, though seemingly kind and gentle, is a full on Mafioso. Johnny is always very cryptic and vague when talking about his position as a "banker" at the "bank", possibly meaning he is very secretive of his mob connections. No specific information is ever given to his position or any details on the bank itself. The theory suggest that Johnny is a debt collector and enforcer for the criminal organization known as the "bank". Johnny makes many trips to local stores that are presumed fronts for the mob and possibly victims of a protection racket. When Johnny goes to collect, the storekeepers always know who he is and have his package ready: a simple item presumed to have money inside. Johnny's constant use of the sentence "don't worry about it" only contributes to the case. At one point in the film, Johnny's soon to be adopted thirty year old son and neighbor, Denny, is in a tight spot with a drug dealer having bought drugs from him earlier without paying. When the drug dealer attempted to kill Denny on a roof top he must not have known his close fatherly relationship with a high ranking made man. When Johnny and Mark, a fellow theorized mob member and friend (commonly believed to be an undercover agent), walked in on the dealer holding a gun to Denny's head they jumped him and brought him to the ground. Mark, completely in control the entire time, held the gun to the back of the dealer's head, ready to do God knows what to prove his loyalty to the family. Before Mark could finish him, Johnny's family, who presumably do not know of their criminal lifestyle, walked in on them. The two mobsters played it off like they were going to take the dealer to a police station but their return in less than a minute implies they killed the man and temporarily disposed of his body. The situation was never mentioned again. "Don't worry about it. You're part of our family" - Johnny Personalities Mark and Johnny's gambling addicted friend and lawyer, Peter, visits the two gang bangers only to be nearly thrown off a building by Mark after having been told that he should no longer see Johnny's psychotic fiancée, making it clear that Mark is the loose canon gangster while Johnny is the more sensible and strategic mobster. In addition, throughout the film, Johnny is seen to lose his temper on very few occasions. Even when his wife-to-be claims their's to be an abusive relationship, Johnny heads to the roof in a fury, only to be immediately calmed by the sight of Mark. The comfort and trust seen in Johnny's eyes after seeing his lifelong partner is plainly evident. The sort of trust that only comes from a lifetime of having one another's back The Gun At the film's climax, Johnny, after learning of his fiancees betrayal, pulls a handgun from a small box he keeps in his bedroom. Hardly your usual bunkmate. Why would a self-proclaimed "banker" need a gun of such proportion? In truth, he would not if there was even the slightest chance the rugged enforcer worked at a bank. The gun is handled almost gingerly by Johnny, yet with an air of respect, as if Johnny knew that this gun was the last friend he had in the mortal world. Even in his final moments, Johnny would do even the most hardened gunslinger proud, the weapon being used quickly and efficiently by a veteran of the craft. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Mobster Category:Johnny is a mobster Category:The room Category:Mafioso Category:Tommy Wiseau Category:Fan Theory Category:Conspiracy Category:Mob Category:Theory Category:Mark is a mobster Category:Johnny Category:David Lynch